


impure thoughts

by peachslice



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachslice/pseuds/peachslice
Summary: christina kisses peter while he’s sleeping





	impure thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> rksjdkdjdfjjsdjdk

Christina feels a sick, gnawing feeling in her stomach as she approaches him. It’s strange, the way she feels about him, but is there any other way one must feel about someone like the Peter Rumancek? He’s good material, she tells herself. She mutters it between breaths, just a quiet reminder that what she’s doing is fine, that this is all a harmless little ploy for her book she’s been writing. It works, for the most part, but as she pulls back her thick locks and leans down to give him the lightest, most innocent kiss on the lips, she can’t help but feel like there’s something missing, like there’s something _more_. 

She stays there for a few moments. His lips are rough and chapped against hers. She can even feel the roughness of his stubble on her chin, and his prickly mustache on her nose. She giggles as she moves her lips. It tickles, and she has to pull back, just to make sure she hasn’t woken him. Part of her almost wishes she had, once she sees the look on his face. 

He turns in his sleep, and opens his mouth more. He murmurs something she doesn’t understand, and then she realizes what that means when he shoves his hand down the front of his boxers. 

Her face burns, and deep down she feels a childish disgust with what he’s doing. How could someone be so careless as to do something like _that_ out in the open? The road’s right up there. Anyone could come by and see him like this, and yet, he doesn’t seem to care. He doesn’t seem to care about anything, really. 

She pulls her hair back again. Her heart is thumping madly on her chest, but she keeps going, keeps moving closer to his face. It’s so inviting, and yet, so revolting. She knows that this is what _they_ have done. Shouldn’t she have her chance to explore, to have her “moment”?

She closes her eyes and presses her lips to his. She starts to move them slowly, experimentally, and then sticks her tongue out a little. She runs it over his bottom lip and sucks slightly. It’s something she’d seen on T.V. a few nights before, and she guesses that’s how kissing is supposed to be. 

It sounds gross, but as she pushes her tongue into his mouth and feels his own hot, alcohol-tainted breath on hers, she feels a knot building in her stomach and suddenly starts to realize what all the fuss about kissing really is about. Has it always been like this? Did every girl feel this way when she kissed a guy? 

She pulls back in a frenzy. Her cheeks are red, redder than they’ve ever been, and her mouth is open in disbelief. Was she actually considering...? 

She grabs her bag and hurries in the other direction, anything to get away from that. 

But even as she rushes away from the trailer and Peter’s sleeping form, she feels heat in the pit of her stomach. She feels knots, building and tightening. 

She can’t stop thinking about that kiss.


End file.
